1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle switch assembly that is attached near the steering wheel mainly of an automobile and used for operation of various kinds of functions.
2. Background Art
In recent advancement in functions of automobiles, an increasing number of automobiles have a vehicle switch assembly attached near the steering wheel for various kinds of operations of each function of the automobiles or various kinds of electronic equipment incorporated therein.
Such a conventional vehicle switch assembly is described with reference to FIG. 3.
FIG. 3 is a plan view of a steering wheel that has a conventional vehicle switch assembly attached thereto.
With reference to FIG. 3, a plurality of push switches 2 to be operated by pushing are received in pad 1A in the central part and spokes 1B in the left and right parts of steering wheel 1. Push switches 2 are provided on the front side of steering wheel 1, like operative buttons 2A and 2B. Behind steering wheel 1, lever switch 3 capable of horizontally and vertically being rocked is attached. Levers 3A and 3B project from the left and right sides of steering wheel 1, respectively.
Steering wheel 1 is fixed onto a steering shaft (not shown) extending from the body of the vehicle. The plurality of push switches 2 and lever switch 3 are electrically coupled to an electronic circuit of the vehicle via leads (not shown), or other means.
In the above structure, when operative button 2A is pushed while the vehicle is running, push switch 2 of the button is electrically turned on or off. The electric signals generated by this operation are transmitted to the electronic circuit of the vehicle, and the speed change gear of the automatic transmission, for example, is shifted up or down.
When predetermined operative button 2B is pressed, push switch 2 of the button is electrically turned on, and a radio or air conditioner, for example, is operated to change the sound volume or airflow thereof.
When lever 3A or 3B is rocked, lever switch 3 is electrically turned on or off. This operation flashes the turn signal lamps, turns on the head lights, or works the wipers.
In short, operating a plurality of operative buttons 2A and 2B on the front side of steering wheel 1, or lever 3A or 3B of lever switch 3 provided behind the steering wheel works each part of the automobile, such as a gear and light, and various kinds of electronic equipment, such as a radio and air conditioner.
As information on the prior art references related to the present invention, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-118587, for example, is known.
However, in the above conventional vehicle switch assembly, only a limited number of switches and operative buttons can be placed in the limited space, such as pad 1A and spoke 1B of steering wheel 1, while automobiles tend to have more advanced functions and more operative functions. Providing switches on an instrument panel including instruments, such as a speed meter, poses a problem of operational difficulty. Because the switches are far from the steering wheel, a driver has to operate them by completely leaving his/her hand from the steering wheel, and he/she has to extend his/her hand, while checking the position of the operative button.